Never Too Tired for Dessert
by Boneslvr38
Summary: This is a short one shot from Booth's POV about getting up in the middle of the night and what he finds. I rated it M because I just tend to rate my stories as M to be on the safe side. ENJOY!


Happy Monday everyone. 2 more Mondays until our dymanic duo are back..Yeah! I know we have 3 Bones promos out there and I have to say I like the one when it starts with David and Emily from the Upfronts the best. Ok fine it is only because I am in it. :)

Yes I know it has been a long time since I posted anything. And for that I'm sorry but my muse prefers to be MIA on a island somewhere with hot naked Booth look a likes. But who could blame her drink in one hand a Booth look a like in the other...LOL Well anyhow here is a little present that she gave me. It is from Booth's POV, I may write a Brennan POV on this but I'm not sure so that is why as of right now the story is marked Completed. Or I could put a challenge out there for one of the terrific authors I know to pen a Brennan's POV.

Well enough of my yammering and on to the story. You know all the rest, I don't own BONES or profit or anything like that. I just love the show and love BnB and wish to have a love like theirs.

* * *

Never Too Tired for Dessert

It was a long, draining day for the both of us between interrogations and lab work. Too tired to eat, we decided to forego a trip to the diner and went straight home. Exhausted Bones and I barely completed our night time routines before collapsing onto our bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

During the middle of the night, I shifted in my sleep and was awoken by the emptiness of the bed. The sheets were still warm so she hadn't been gone for long. I shifted to look toward the bathroom door, no light shown. The only light that illuminated the room was the red glow from the alarm clock. So she wasn't in there. Not that I couldn't fall back asleep without her there by my side, but after all this time though it is always a lot harder. It wasn't unusual for her to get up in the middle of the night while we were working a case but since I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. I decided to go see what had disrupted her from her slumber. Getting out of the comforts of the King size bed that we shared, I quietly walked down the hallway. As I proceeded, the house was in complete darkness. Then I noticed it, a small glow coming from the direction of the kitchen. I reached the kitchen. There she was, standing in front of the refrigerator with the freezer door open, wearing that night set she bought, black cami with black little shorts with the Flyers logo on them. I stopped. Remembering the first night she wore them and just stood behind the kitchen isle, watching her, amazed how beautiful she was, even in the terrible lighting from the freezer of our chrome side by side refrigerator. She didn't acknowledge my presence verbally, but her body language told a different story.

No longer able to resist the urge from wrapping my arms around her, I walked up behind her, bringing my arms around her waist and placed a soft little kiss upon her shoulder before resting my chin there. Inhaling the scent that was all her with a hint of chocolate mixed in. Looking down, in one hand she had a spoon the other had a pint of her new favorite flavor of chocolate mint ice cream. She paid me no never mind as she put the spoon into the pint, spooned out another dollop of creamy goodness and then placed it in her mouth. Making a little purring sound as she swallowed the blood from my head started to ravel south. She spooned out another scoop. Instead of placing it in her mouth, she brought the spoon to the base of her neck and shoulder, turned the spoon over and left the dollop over her soft, silky skin. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that mink-ish grin that she only reserves for me. Never one to let good ice cream go to waste, I lifted my chin from where it had been resting and my mouth and tongue made quick work of the ice cream before it made too much of a mess. Good ice cream made even better by eating it off of her. She tilted her neck back slightly as I feathered tiny little kisses along her neck and shoulder. She started to purr again. I could feel the vibration against my lips and it drove me wild. But it always does.

Between the heat from our bodies, the cold air from the freezer and her purring sounds the blood rushed faster down south, I could barely think. In a blink of an eye, she had turned around so she was facing me. The freezer door was still open, what little thinking I could still do, I thought that this new extra curricular activity was extremely exotic, but couldn't happen on a regular basis. Imagine the electric bill, but a once in a while treat would be acceptable.

Bones wrapped her hands (now free of the ice cream pint and the spoon) around my neck, as I pulled her closer. The cold from the freezer blowing on her caused her to arch her back bringing her to me closer (if that was even possible). Looking up at me with heavy lips and that smile that drives me wild, our lips met. As we broke apart unwillingly for the oxygen we both badly needed, I looked at her with that cocky smile of mine. I lowered my lips back down to connect with hers, never taking my eyes off of hers, no words spoken on this night (not that we ever had trouble with non-verbal communication) except for 5. Just before I reclaimed her lips, barely a whisper I said, "Never Too Tired for Dessert". Claiming her lips, I grabbed the pint of ice cream. It wouldn't have been the first time that we let ice cream melt.

Author's note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Read/Review/Retweet or Share.


End file.
